Grief and Bliss
by Shadowface26
Summary: No one has an easy life.Everyone grew up with struggles,sadness,sins,and burdens.Even with all this grief there is always bliss. What your about to read is about a couple of kids life stories and how it all changed because of one boy.Rated T, idk y.
1. Prologue 1

_**Read before reading story: **_**Let me get a couple of things straight before you begin reading. There ****might**** be coupling in the story and if there are, they will be STRAIGHT. Sorry **

**Yaoi and Yuri fans. And the first couple of chapters are going to be about how the characters met, and other background information (the highest number of chapters about that is **

**like 7). If you don't understand, just read the whole story, after i finish, before judging it. And last but not least, if you want to add this to a story alert or favorite it or whatever **

**else there is, please review too. For you fellow writers, you know how annoying it gets when they don't review and just do other things.**

**Summary: No one has an easy life. Everyone grew up with struggles, sadness, sins, and burdens. Even with all this grief there is always bliss. What your about to read is about a **

**couple of kids life stories and how it all changed because of one boy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Japanese words you need to know****:**

**Okaa-san= mom**

**Otou-san= dad**

**Oi=hey**

**Nii-san= big brother**

**PROLUGUE PART 1: SASUKE**

"Okaa-san," a little eight year old boy called.

"Oi, Sasuke," A dark haired woman scowled, "How many times did I tell you not to practice the Great Fireball technique without your Otou-san."

The boy with some burnt marks on his face smiled, "I know but Nii-san was with me and he's as old as Otou-san,"

There was a laugh behind little Sasuke and it said, "Sasuke, I'm as tall as Otou-san, we're not the same age."

The woman laughed, "Itachi weren't you just supposed to bring him home from school."

"But the little guy insisted to learn the new jutsu," Itachi smiled.

"Hey I'm not little!" Sasuke frowned.

"Sure you're not," his older brother said sarcastically while he ruffled the little boy's hair.

"That's enough you two," a deeper voice said.

"Otou-san!" The Uchiha leader lifted his son on his shoulder with the boy babbling about how much he missed him and other things, "Can you teach me your new kunai technique?"

"Sorry Sasuke I'm too tired-" the man received puppy dog eyes from his kid, "Only if you get some spare kunai from the office."

"Yay!" Sasuke smiled, "Itachi nii-san, can you walk me there?"

"Hai, hai, master chibi-san," Itachi joked.

"Don't call me chibi-san!" Sasuke frowned.

The two sons walked out of the house leaving the dad telling the wife, "Now I can finally take my nap."

The little boy named Sasuke Uchiha had a wonderful life. He has two loving parents, a helpful big brother, good grades, and was part of the great Uchiha clan. But, unfortunately for Sasuke, god never forbids change.

"Nii-san, nii-san, nii-san, nii-san, nii-san, nii-san," the hyper boy repeatedly said.

"What is it, chibi-san?" Itachi asked with slight annoyance.

"Don't call me chibi-san!" Sasuke frowned then quickly forgot about it, "I was wondering, why is your name Itachi if it means weasel, did Okaa-san and Otou-san think you looked like a weasel when you were born?"

"No, actually I was named-" Itachi stopped as he stared at something through a distance.

Sasuke shifted his head to where his older brother was looking and the same expression was on his face. Both Uchihas sped off towards home with an unhappy image in sight.

A bright red flare was covering the household. Ninjas were using a water jutsu to kill the flames, but it kept fighting back. That's not what kept the boy's attention though. He saw a pair of large crimson eyes staring into his until his older brother tugged his arm, dragging him away from hell's eyes.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" Sasuke's eyes flowed with tears as he remembered his parents were supposed to be at home during this time.

His parents were nowhere in sight. It was a surprise to many that some mere flame had killed the two great Uchihas, but only Sasuke knew that the flares didn't kill them. Those devilish eyes he saw belonged to something bigger, more demonish. That's what killed two of the most important people in his life.

Two days later, a funeral was held. Most of the Konoha village was there. Mostly Uchihas. Itachi just stared at the two graves with sadness and hurt in his eyes. He couldn't cry, but Sasuke cried for the both of them. The boy sobbed and sniffled every minute. He shouldn't have left to get the kunais. He should've died with them.

"Sasuke," his brother's soft voice spoke after the funeral was over, "We need to live."

Little Sasuke didn't understand why and what the older brother meant by that. He just nodded and the two walked towards their new apartment.

Things changed so fast in such a short time. Sasuke still went to school, although it wasn't the same. His grades were still good, but he grew apart from his friends. He had a cold outer core. Girls were squealing for him now. They thought he was cool with the new image. _What idiots _was his only thought when it came to these girls. Sasuke's brotherly relationship with Itachi wasn't too good either. They rarely talked and whenever they did, Sasuke disobeyed his brother as well as talk back rudely. Itachi was on missions now and then so Sasuke was home alone sometimes. But, like I said, things change so fast in such a short time.

"How was school Sasuke?" his brother asked.

"Like every other goddang day," the boy grumbled as he dropped his backpack on the floor.

The two brothers were eating dinner in silence. How they mourned for their mom to start a conversation leading to their dad embarrassing himself or their dad saying a boring story of his childhood.

"I wish we were in the fire," the boy mumbled as he couldn't contain his emotions in the silence.

He shouldn't have said that.

Itachi said gently, "Sasuke you know Okaa-san and Otou-san wouldn't want that."

"How would you know? They wouldn't tell you these things!"

"I known them longer!"

"That's cuz you're older."

"Don't talk back young man!"

"Stop talking like a mom, nii-san, i mean Okaa-san!"

"For that you don't get dessert!"

"Well that's a good thing cuz your cake taste like crap!"

The two grew silent as Itachi left the table. Sasuke marched out of the apartment. This was an average conversation between the two Uchiha brothers. Sasuke grumbled and mumbled the whole time. He really wanted to die but then remembered Itachi's words. _we need to live_. He had to live, for whatever reason his brother meant. Something in his gut had a feeling it involved his parents and something more than than just breathing.

"Hoi!" an unfamiliar voice yelled, "What are you doing here alone?"

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting on a grassy hill near a lake. No one ever came here. No one.

"Why should you care?" Sasuke sneered.

"Cuz anybody who comes here probably is feeling down," the other boy sad.

"How'd you know?" Sasuke asked.

"I came here all the time when I'm sad," the kid answered, "Especially after I learned my parents are dead and other stuff that makes my life screwed up."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He wasn't alone. Someone went through the same pain like him.

"It's kinda funny though," the boy said as he sat down, "My parents died when I was born, so I don't know them, yet I miss them."

No Sasuke was wrong. This guy never had a nurturing father or a loving mother. He lived a harder life.

"So why are you sad?" the boy asked.

"My parents died recently," Sasuke frowned.

"Oh," The kid said sadly, "So you're living alone too?"

"No I got a older brother."

"Well that's good," the kid smiled, "You still have someone who cares for you and watches over you."

Sasuke frowned. He hadn't treated Itachi like a brother recently, but more like an annoyance.

"So wanna be friends?"

Sasuke looked at the kid funny. You don't ask people to be friends, they just become friends automatically.

"Sorry I don't know how this friend thing works," the kid shrugged.

He didn't? so that means he has no friends. Sasuke's life seemed like heaven compared to this kid! Sasuke took a good like at the kid. This kid was ok. Maybe his life will be better with this guy in his life. Just maybe.

Sasuke slightly smiled,"Well, I can't be your friend unless I know your name,I'm Sasuke."

The boy smiled back, "I'm Naruto."

**Awww cute. A new friendship is born. Sasuke will be a nicer kid. And…. I don't know what else to say… except maybe….. Thanks for Reading and Please Review. There are like alot of questions that wont be answered in this chapter, but hey most stuff are answered near the end of stories. i know it was boring but when the real story comes it will probably be better.**


	2. Prologue 2

**This chapter takes part 2 months after Sasuke and Naruto become friends. I do not know why its two months, it's just a random time I picked. **

**Disclaimer: I do not and ever will own Naruto**

**Nee-chan = sister**

**Sugoi= wow, cool, great, awesome, etc.**

**PROLUGUE PART 2: GAARA**

Everyone is different. Sometimes no one likes you for being different, but there are people who don't even care who you are as long as you're human. Unfortunately for one boy, no one believed he was the normal everyone wanted.

"Gaara-kun, you sure you don't want to go to the park?" A 10 year old girl asked.

"Yeah, everyone in Konoha doesn't know you have a demon yet," a 9 year old boy said, who received a slap on the back of his head from his sister.

"Just shut up Kankuro," the blonde girl whispered.

"It doesn't matter where we are. In Sunagakure, or in Konoha, people will find out about Shukaku and hate me," the youngest 8 year old boy said.

"Gaara, didn't we move here from Sunagakure to Konoha just to start a new life?" the girl said.

"But Temari nee-chan, I thought we came here because Dad wanted to make more money," Kankuro received another slap on the back of his head.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!" Temari yelled at Kankuro.

Gaara frowned. He never liked his dad. His dad never liked him. It's all because Gaara's mom died during childbirth and he received the Shukaku. If it weren't for Temari and Kankuro wanted to keep their baby brother, he would be dead on the streets right now.

"Fine, I'll go to the stupid park, but the symbol on my forehead will prevent you from making any friends," Gaara groaned.

"Yay!" Temari yelled excitedly as she grabbed both her brothers' arms and ran out of the house.

Gaara just smiled as he watched his hyper sister and his scared brother. He always thought he never needed any friends as long as he had the two of them, even if it still hurt to be friendless. That's why he would protect them from anything. Especially those 10 year olds who keep eyeing Temari.

"Sugoi," The three siblings said as they saw the park and it's playground.

In Sunogakure, all they had was a swing and wide open space to play catch. In Konoha, they had everything. They had a swing set, with 4 swings! They had two slides, a jungle gym, a soccer field, and what the siblings are really tired of, a sand box.

Temari and Kankuro made friends fast. Kankuro started to hang with strange people, which didn't surprise his siblings. Kankuro was strange himself. He even said himself that normal people are pretty much boring and weirdos keep life interesting. Temari had a different way of making friends. She starts a fight with them. Eventually they end up laughing about it. Her brothers never understood this, but it works.

Gaara sat on the swing as he watched Kankuro on a jungle gym with a guy who looked like a dog, a smiling freak, and a boy with a bunch of bugs all over him. Temari was near the slides talking to a chubby guy and someone with a pineapple shaped head while a blonde girl and pink haired one was quarreling.

"Hoi! That's my swing!"

Gaara turned his head towards the voice, "there are other swings, go swing on them."

"This is my favorite swing."

"And your point is…"

The two glared at each other until the blonde boy gave in.

"Fine be that way," the boy frowned and sat on the swing next to the red-head boy.

The two kept swinging until the blonde said with a smile, "I'm Naruto, and you are?"

Gaara flinched a little. No one ever tried to start a conversation with him. This was a twist in his life.

"Do you even know what the symbol on my forehead means?"

"Yeah, but do you think I care?" Naruto scowled, "now answer my question."

This was a twist in life indeed. Gaara answered the boy simply.

"Gaara."

"That's a funny name," Naruto laughed a little.

"Not as funny as yours, Mr. fish paste."

"Ah, touché."

"So you're really not ganna run away," Gaara blurted out.

"Naw, why would I do that?" Naruto answered.

"Well my Shukaku is a demon and has killed-" Gaara was cut off by that boy.

"Like I said, do you think I care?" Naruto said, "If you have a demon or not, you're still human."

Gaara froze, "What makes you think I'm human."

"Have you ever cried?" the whiskered lad asked.

"What does that have to do with-"

"Just answer my question."

Gaara looked up at the blue sky turning into different shades of red filled with blazing sun and only the sun. How he cried so much in life. He didn't want his siblings to worry so he would cry until his tears ran out when they were sleep. He had all night to. All because his demon wouldn't let him sleep.

"Too many times to count," Gaara admitted.

Gaara had sworn he heard the guy laugh a little. Naruto looked at the red head with a smile.

"Dogs whimper when upset. Cats meow sadly in the same situation. Demons are too dark hearted to even have emotions besides hatred and pride. When humans are sad, they cry."

Gaara looked at the boy with amazement. Everything he said was true, but he never really thought about it that way. He was human.

"Shoot, it's getting dark," the blonde frowned and got off the swing at looked at Gaara.

"Play with each other tomorrow here by the swings?"

Gaara was yet amazed again and answered with a nod. Plus a smile. As the two headed straight for home, Gaara asked something to his siblings that made them lose balance.

"Can we go to the park tomorrow?"

**I know some of your are thinking "Omg Gaara started a fight with Naruto so he must be like Temari!" but remember, Naruto is also weird (srry Naruto fans but its true). So he's like both of his siblings. Thanks for reading and please review! And by the way, even though its a pursonal request, if anyone knows how to delete the annoying mywebsearch toolbar and stuff, pleasetell me! its driving me insane!**


	3. Prologue 3

**This takes place 2 weeks after Naruto and Gaara meet. Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I had no internet for atleast a week or so because I moved to an apartment and got no wi-fi! Also, I forgot the story existed to i went through it fast so it sucks ^^" and…..**

**BEFORE YOU READERS START READING PLEASE, READ OVER THE BOLDED PARTS OF THE FIRST CHAPTER. I WAS OK WITH IT THE FIRST COUPLE OF TIMES BUT EVERYONE IS DOING IT! THE LAST COUPLE OF SENTANCES ARE REALLY, REALL IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I do no own Naruto. **

**Hoi- hey**

**Sugoi- wow, amazing, (you get the point) **

**PROLUGE PART 3: Hinata**

Being afraid is not a bad thing. Everyone is scared of different things. Heights, the dark, or people. Some are afraid of living. So they just kill themselves. This girl was afraid of life, yet she loves to live.

A girl was walking down a street watching her surroundings. The world was so beautiful world. The sky was so blue. Birds were chirping. The flowers brightened the grassy fields. The world was filled with so much wonders.

At the same time, there were things that disturbed her. Dogs were chasing cats. There were a couple of stomped on dead flowers. Worst of all, there was a bloody baby bird lying next to a tree. Some people might find these things were too minor things to be afraid of, but the girl was frightened.

"Yo Hyuga."

The girl turned around with widened eyes as the voice kept talking, "You're from the main branch."

The girl began to run. She was the weakest of the Hyugas. She was an easy target to learn the secret of the Byakugan. This was one of the scariest things in life. Running away from it.

Dead end. The girl ran into a dead end.

"S-shoot," The girl stuttered.

She heard the footsteps getting closer. After all those times she ran away before, today was going to be the end of it. Or so she thought.

"Hoi!" a different voice yelled, "leave her alone!"

The girl shifted her head just to see a blonde boy in front of her, but was facing the men she was running from.

"Watchya ganna do about it shrimp," the guy laughed.

The boy's eyes looked at the girl gently, "You better shut your eyes, this won't look pretty."

The girl nodded. She somehow felt safe with the boy around. Besides, he was probably right. A group of adult men versus one little boy would not be a pretty girl closed her eyes and flinched when she heard some screams. Still she didn't open her eyes.

"You can look now."

The girls eyes widened as she saw the unconscious bodies of the kidnappers. _He did all this! But he looks around my age._

"S-Sugoi," the girl stuttered.

"I think we should get out of here before anyone sees us," the boy rubbed the back of his and looked at the girl with a smile, "A lot of people will be asking questions if we stay."

"Y-yeah," the girl said as the two walked together.

"Why were those people, chasing you?" the boy asked.

"I-I'm a Hyuga from the main branch," the girl stuttered.

"Sugoi! Can you to the bayakaganz thing!" the boy asked excitedly.

"N-not yet," the girl giggled, "And it's called Byakugan."

"Pshh, I knew that," the boy said and tried to change the topic, "Isn't it scary a lot of people try to kidnap you?"

"I-it is," the girl hesitated a little, "But a lot of things in life are really scary."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that Hyuga girl," the guy looked at her, "You gatta enjoy life instead of fear. And just to make you feel better, I'll protect you with my life."

The girl blushed slightly and the only words that came out were, "Really?"

The blonde nodded, "It's a promise."

The Hyuga blushed a little more with a amall smile as he lifted out a his pinky finger.

As their fingers connect they both said in a unision, "Pinky Promise, if you lie, I will make you swallow 1000 needles."

There was no need to be afraid of life. This guy made all her fears go away, just by talking to him.

"So.. What's your name Hyuga girl," the boy asked, "I can't call you that forever."

"H-hinata," the girl stammered.

"That's a nice name," the smile shown again, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki," Hinata curled a finger under her bottom lip, "that sounds familiar."

"It does? I don't hear a name like that a lot. Now Hyuga is pretty well known."

The two walked and talked the whole time. They didn't even know where they were going. But a lot of people don't, and I just don't mean the street they're walking on.

**Yeah I had no idea how the hell I should write this so I winged it. It probably sucks but i kinda movin to an apartment so my mind is going crazy when I wrote this so don't blame me if it's short and dumb. I will try to make an effort on the other chapters. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Prologue 4

**I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. BECAUSE OF SCHOOL I 4GOT. And im also making Naruto online chats on youtube, FluffytheAwsomeBunny, and being in this webshow called Akatsuki before Akatsuki as Itachi on meh friends channel. Well I was busy! **

**I do not own anything!**

**onegai= please**

**gomen nasai=sorry**

**nii-san= brother**

"So you are telling me that YOU invited YOUR friends to MY house!" A small brunette boy furiously yelled at the blonde.

"Yes…." The Uzumaki shook his head as if this was a normal thing.

The Uchiha slapped his head, "I am going to kill you one of these days."

The other boy laughed and the pissed off one joined in. They just stood there as there laughter slowly drifted away. Yes, it was true, they have never been so bored in their entire life.

"So, when are you friends comin?" Sasuke asked trying to start a conversation.

"Hello," A different voice said as the owner of it walked forward.

"Gaara!" The ramen lover yelled as he pounced on his friends who looked a little scared of him.

Sasuke stared at Gaara intensely. This guy someone pissed him off. Was it the forehead? No, it was that emotionless look on his face. Gaara stared the same way back. Was it the way the Uchiha looked at him. Partially yes, but no. It was those eyes that were killin him.

"Who's mister duckassed hair over here?" Gaara smirked as he continually stared at Sasuke.

The little brunette's vain popped out of his forehead. He heard that comment too many times (mainly from his brother).

"I wouldn't be talkin mr. Ihavenoeyebrows!" Uchiha boy yelled.

"Aww guys, don't fight," Naruto said trying to separate the two from beating the crap out of each other.

"Um….." a small vioce whispered against the wind.

The boys turned their heads only to see a little short haired brunette slightly tilting her head. A blond boy's hands were planted on the other two boy's faces when he was trying to keep them apart. The Uchiha was pulling the red head's hair and the remaining one was trying to pull the brunnette's face into two but sticking his finger in the boy's mouth and bringing his fingers farther apart. They looked like a remote had paused them when they heard the tiny voice. They were all staring at a girl who tilted her head.

"U-um…"the girl repeated with a stutter, "W-what are you doing?"

"Hi Hinata-chan!"Naruto let go off of the boys and they toppled on the ground.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," The girl smiled brightly.

A grin grew on the boys who were on the floor. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"Naruto, I didn't know you liked girl's at this age!"

Two red faces appeared. Two laughers approached. One sprung at another bringing him done. Pure eight year-old madness.

"D-don't fight," the girl softly spoke, "Onegai…"

Two two boys froze. When it was just guys, you can be rough and stuff, but around a little gentle-natured girl, what can you do infront of her?

"Gomen nasai, Hinata-chan," Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Yeah, sorry white-eyes," Sasuke apologized making a nickname for the girl.

Gaara stared at her eyes after he heard the nickname, "So your part of the Hyuga clan?"

The girl nodded in silence. The only thought that clenched her mind was that was this guy one of them, the people after her just to ask a question like that.

The boy snickered, "First I have to put up with Sharingan eyes now the Byakugan, next we'll start hanging out with someone with the Rinnegan, right Naruto?"

The blondie laughed, "right!"

"How long are we ganna stand outside here like idiots," Sasuke mumbled, "Let's go to my place!"

It wasn't that far. When they got there, they were in for surprises. The door of the Uchiha apartment swung open. The only sight was a teenage boy with chocolate all over his face.

"Nii-san…." Sasuke mumbled while the other children giggled and laughed.

"My cake exploded…." Itachi said with a small chocolate smile on his face as he whipped his face with a rag.

"I don't even wanna know what happened this time…." Sasuke mumbled with a chuckle.

Itachi stared at the group of kids. Their little orbs for eyes stared straight at him without blinking.

"What?" the teen asked.

"You're old," Naruto was the first to say outloud.

Itachi slapped his forehead, "What have you told these guys, chibi-san."

Sasuke scowled at the nickname. There was a silence. The same silence from before. But it went away. Fast.

"Sasuke, when did you get friends?" Itachi asked with curiosity as he gazed at the tiny children.

"I just met these two today," A finger pointed at the Hyuga and the red-head.

"What about the blonde one?" Naruto frowned at the way he sounded like an object.

"Oh this is Naruto, I've known him for a while."

Itachi stared at the whiskered faced boy. The boy smiled, but Itachi sensed a disturbance towards that boy. Because he didn't know what was wrong with him, the teen looked away and smiled.

"Don't get into trouble, chibi-san."

His little brother frowned, "Don't call me chibi-san!"

Itachi laughed a little and turned his head slightly at the little kids. That smile on their faces. Sasuke's smile. That smile didn't exist for a while. His friends have brought him happiness, something he tried to do. That boy, the Uzumaki. He was a strange one. Changing other.

_**Yeah I forgot about this. Srry. I didn't remember my plotline and everything so it will take a while to remember. I had this halfway finished when I wrote it. I forgot whati was ganna right so I just made it up on the top of my head. Again, I'm sorry. **_


	5. Prologue 5

**Previously, we see Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata and a little of Itachi and now we get to see something else, sort of. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. This is written in 1rst person. U'll figure out quickly who it is.**

**Ohayou- mornin'**

**Oi- Hey**

**sugoi- wow amazin cool BLEH**

**Proluge 5 : Team Gai**

I'm a Hyuga. "sugoi! A Hyuga!" is what most would say after a first introduction, but my life is not exactly the greatest. We have to run. Not from the village, but the visitors who claim to just "to visit" and "start all over". They always try to steal my family's secret arte of our pale eyes. Sadly, my cousin, Hinata, is always the target. Sadly, when I turn 16, I'm her body guard. Recently, something changed about her.

"Ohayou!" my little cousin smiled at me.

I flinched and put on a fake smile, "Ohayou Hinata-sama."

"Don't be so glum, Neji nii-san!" The girl kept smiling, "I have to go now, and try to find some friends!"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK WITH!" I yelled with a little blush.

"I think I've got plenty," I looked towards the direction of the gate.

Boys! Dang is she into guys already! And three! Maybe she went all tomboyish. Impossible. I shook my head. There was never a rule of guys playing with girls. I just walked away with a smile. Maybe this was the reason she was safe. There were more people who weren't afraid to protect her.

A frown grew on my face. She got friends. I don't. I really need to get out more. After Hinata-sama left with her new friends, I decided I should get out more. My feet led me towards the front gate. The metal bars didn't take out a lot of people but I never did get out of this place. Never. For school, we had tutors. For fresh air, we had a backyard AND front yard. But outside the giant golden gate was a different story.

I walked out without looking back. So this is what it feels like to be…..free. My understanding of why Hinata-sama still wanted to come out numerous times came to me. I started walking towards the unknown places. I stopped towards a fountain. The water glistened as it crashed down with its fellow droplets.

"Hello," a voice said close up behind me.

I spun around and startled a bit. My gaze led to a girl with to brown braids at the side of her head. She had chocolate orbs for eyes (come on he's like 9 and we all love chocolate!). She smiled brighter than the sun.

"Oh I thought you were a girl," the girl said with tilted head.

I frowned. I can't count how many times these "visitors" who come to the Hyuga household tried to attack me, thinking I was Hinata. I blame my hair. It's not like I want it long, but short hair looks funny to me.

"Um, who're you?" I asked trying to say something normal outsiders would say.

I shouldn't have started talking to this girl. The first thing she did was get on the side of the fountain with a fist in the air.

"I am the most beautiful lily from the Land of Water! I am Mizushima TenTen!" the girl yelled in confidence, "My family moved here a couple of days ago."

My frown turned into an almost angry scowl. This girl was a "visitor". I hated that, but wanted to get some information about her family about why they came here before I did anything.

"Mizushima-san-" I was cut off by her voice.

"Please, call me TenTen."

"TenTen," I said uncomfortably from not being used to informality, "Why are you in the village?"

"My dad wants to become more powerful," TenTen frowned, "I hate it. All my friends are in the Land of Water and I hate his power obsession. Me and my dad are like the sun and moon. Day and night. Yin and Yang.

"Yin and Yang?" I asked confused by the term.

"Oh," TenTen rubbed the back of her head, "My mom was from China, a strange place I don't even know about. When she was here, she gave me Chinese clothing, even if my dad disapproved. He always said 'She is someone from the great nations, not China!' BLAH BLAH BLAH."

I just stood there, "was?"

TenTen flinched and looked down as she sat on the edge of the fountain, "She passed away when I was 5 years old."

I shouldn't have said anything, but now I have a feeling towards here not that I have towards other visitors. Trust. I don't trust a lot of people, but she was different.

"So what's your name?" TenTen asked.

I didn't wince at all, "Hyuga Neji."

The girl smiled, "Neji…. That's a cool name."

"Oi, TenTen, when are we going home?"

We both turned our heads slightly towards the voice. Oh my god. If bad looks can kill, I would be dead right now. This guy's style was beyond ugly. He had a bowl cut. Bushy brows. Elmo eyes. Green spandex. Worst combination ever.

"Lee, we'll leave when I wanna!" TenTen yelled back.

The ugly guy laughed a bit, "Sure, spend all the time you need with your new boyfriend!"

Suddenly, a kunai knife landed on Lee's arm and he yelped in pain. I turned to see it was TenTen who threw it. Dang, since when did she have that!

"I just met the guy today!" she growled, scaring me.

"Um, who's he?" I asked trying to sooth her.

"this is my cousin Rock Lee," she explained then her voice went to a whisper, "My uncle Guy was best friends with his parents, um after this accident, uncle Guy took him in."

"We have a lot of family problems," Lee mumbled as his cousin fliched, who was thinking he didn't hear her.

"Me too," I blurted out, "My mom died of childbirth, and my dad died from a mission. So my uncle took me in."

"Looks like we all got problems," Lee mumbled.

"It's okay though," TenTen said, "We still got eachother."

The girl managed to get one arm around me and the other around Lee. My face turned red and Lee just looked scared.

"So are you guys like my friends or something?" I asked still confused about this friend thing.

TenTen loosened her grip and said two words.

"HELL YEAH!"

**Lol I enjoyed writing this chapter. Because tenten doesn't have a lot of screentime, what I can get is that she is fun person to be around. Well if she were 9, she'll be hyperactive too. I wanted Lee to be 'related' to TenTen, cuz I felt like it!**


End file.
